Skater Boy
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: Jade, Beck and Tori have to write a song for a school project but the projects was removed. 5 years later Jade goes to Beck's consert. What will happen. What about the song. Summary sucks, I know. Bade


Skater Boy

"Jade we need to write a song" Beck whinnied at his ex-girlfriend. She looked over at the other person in the room, Tori Vega, holding hands with him. She glared at her for a while. *Why do I have to be stuck with these idiots?* Jade thought rolling her eyes.

"Can't Vega do the lyrics?" She whinnied back with the most awkwardness silence ever.

"She made up the tune" Beck barked back at her. They stayed in silence waiting for Jades come back.

"I thought she was perfect. Cant she make up some lyrics?" She asked, raising her voice louder. Tori gave her the face meaning 'you did not just say that'.

"Okay then we have chosen to do a love song." Tori said matter of fact tone. Jade rolled her eyes then thought.

"Okay then. he was a boy and she was a girl." Jade said with not real thought into it. Beck rolled his eyes and opened his mouth

"Can you make it any more obvious?" He said plainly. Tori laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Good, Good so what about the characters?" She asks. Jade did a very heavy sigh.

"What are you making up Vega but. She was a punk he did ballet" Jade said scolding her.

"What about he was a punk and she did ballet?" Beck said thinking that would make more sense.

"Fine. What more can I say?" Jade asks but they think she is actually serious that they were lyrics.

"Okay so what we have so far is:

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can you make it any more obvious  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

I think we have our first verse" Tori said smiling.

"Okay what about the chorus?" Her boyfriend asks.

"No I think there should be more" Jade said knowing to disagree with everything they say.

"What than West?" Beck asks her playfully.

"You should consider your self lucky that I'm in a good mood. Any way what about: He wanted her, she'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well." She sung in their tune. She felt like this to Beck and he could see the pain it caused her. " But all of her friends, stuck up their nose, They had a problem with his baggy of clothes" Jade finished smiling remembering what her old friends said about Beck when he first asked her out.

"Kay Kay so what about the chorus?" Tori asked again in her girly girl voice what made Jade want to throw up.

"Babe what about this. He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy" He wasn't good enough for her." Beck sung in his secretive amazing singing voice.

"Yep. What about she had a pretty face?" Tori said knowing she was never good at making up lyrics.

"She had a pretty face, But her head was up in space, She needed to come back down to earth" Jade sung thinking of Cat while she sung it as it explained her well.

"Sounds like Cat" Beck said reading her mind. "So then Five years from now, she sits at home Feeding the baby" Beck continued while staring into space.

" Oh Beck that's fantastic story line" Jade said sarcasm leaking though her words. "What about, she turns on the TV, guess who she sees." Jade said shrugging.

"Skater boy rocking on MTV" Tori says thinking Oh My God I came up with some good lyrics.

"What about there's a twist. She calls up her friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see his show She tags along, stands in the crowd Looks up at the man who she turned down" Jade says looking down thinking of what she just said.

"And then what about the chorus again?" Beck says thinking its a good place. "The after that, now he's a super star slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?" He finishes proud of him self.

"So we have. He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy of clothes

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her,

she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
Five years from now, she sits at home

Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees Skater boy rocking up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man who she turned down

He was a skater boy,  
she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her,

now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?" Tori said proudly that they could write that.

"Then sorry girl-" Jade started but got interrupted.

"Sorry you three but he projects been cancelled." There teacher said. Jade gave out a dramatic sigh and stomped of and the two others held hand and walked off.

* * *

5 years later

Jade was standing there in her little flat, looking over a crib to see Nathan, her little baby. She was all alone. No one there. Her family hated her having a baby at 22 but she doesn't care. Nathan starts crying so she gets him his bottle and turns the TV on. She flicks through the channels to find MTV. "Thank you Beck Oliver, for singing the wonderful song." A presenter says on her telly. She shocked and phones up Cat.

*Start of phone call*

Cat: Hi Tori

Jade: Hi. You seen the latest thing on MTV?

Cat: Yeah, Beck's a famous singer that's so cool.

Jade: Yeah I know.

Cat: I have tickets to see his next show.

Jade: Can I come with?

Cat: Sure, what about Nathan?

Jade: Claire can look after him.

Cat: Okay the concert is tonight so be round my house in an hour

Jade: Okay. Bye.

Cat: Bye

*End of phone call*

* * *

When they arrive at the small out-door venue, Beck was about to begin. Jade looked up at the man she turned down. She went up to the front pushing her way past everyone to see him. He looked down at her in her eyes and froze, the girl he had always loved. After that she wrestled with security to get on stage and see him. "You love me?" The insecure Jade asked, once back stage

"I always did" Beck replied to her giving her a kiss.

It was like old times. They went of together. And moved in and Nathan seemed to like it.

"You remember that song we wrote?" Beck asked her. Jade shook her head, still amazed to see him again. "The one in high school?" Beck pushed it more.

"The one about the skater boy?" Jade asked her new boyfriend.

"Of course. We never finished it did we?"

"No and a good song like that deserves to be finished even if Vega wrote some of it" Jade said smiling.

"Like two lines of it come on" Beck pleaded her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but when you perform it at the concert I have to sing it as well." Jade smirked giving Beck puppy dog eyes as well.

"Yep, so the last line was, Does your pretty face see what he's worth? So what next?" Beck wondered

"Well then this is what I think, Sorry girl, but you missed out Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now" She said laughing, Beck joining in.

"That's good, so then it could be like: We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends" Beck said turning out into a laughing fit while Jade hit him with a couch cushion.

"Theres more than that, Stupid. Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man who boy could be" Jade said with no thought and still hitting him. It was good Nathan was in his bedroom.

"That's strange West. Anyway. There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside." Beck said finding another cushion and hitting her back.

"Oliver then what about: He's just a boy and, I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?" Jade said reading through the sheet of the song lyrics after being to worn out to fight any more.

"Hey! That's like the first line, Jadelyn!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger at Jade like a 5-year-old.

"Pooh you. I don't care really. And that says 'Shes just a girl' I said 'Im just a girl'. Ha Beckett" Jade said randomly running round the room like the old Cat if you gave her too much candy.

He puts his arms out and grabs her and pulls her onto his lap. " Miss. West. We are in love, haven't you heard. How we rock each others world?" Beck said smiling kissing Jade on the lips.

"You sappy person Mr. Oliver. I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy" I'll be backstage after the show" Jade said lightly slapping him.

"Meanie. And the last bit will be. I'll be at a studio. Singing the song we wrote. About a girl you used to know."

"Very good. We singing it tonight?" She asks hoping that the answer is yes.

"Of course. We need you to see a stylist, free cloths." Beck explained, so he wont die.

"Fine but I'm NOT wearing pink" Jade said climbing up the stairs with the baby car seat, to put Nathan in. Coming back down she puts the carrier onto the table and puts her boots on. Then picked it up and went to the car where Beck was already.

"Come on. Lets drop him of at Claire's then go to the stylist then go to where ever the concert is tonight." Beck said. Claire, one of Jades friends has become Nathans babysitter now as Jade doesn't trust anyone else.

"Okay then let's go.

* * *

At the concert.

Beck was on stage singing one of his many number. ones. Jade was at the side looking in the crowed. She saw Cat at the front standing next to two people who Jade hadn't seen for years. One was Tori who she didn't care about and the other was André. She hadn't seen him since he moved to Africa to see his family 5 years ago. She scanned some more to see a curly-haired boy with glasses who looked like Robbie, so she guessed it was. He was by himself. Further down was a ginger haired boy with glasses what looked like her ex- stalker, SinJin. Just thinking that he's her made her get the shivers. Under his arm though was a conceited jerk who actually seemed to smile. It was non other than Trina Vega!

Once Beck had sung his last solo she got ready to sing. "Well me and my girlfriend wrote a song 5 years ago but it never got completed so could you please welcome Jade West onto the stage" With that every one clapped except for Tori who was screaming 'I wrote this too. Why don't I get to go on stage."

The music started and every thing looked amazing.

(A\N Beck's bold, Jades underlined)

He was a boy,  
**She was a girl**  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,  
**She did ballet**  
**What more can I say? **  
He wanted her, **she'd never tell**  
**Secretly she wanted him as well**  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy of clothes 

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"**  
**He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face**

**But her head was up in space**  
**She needed to come back down to earth **

**Five years from now, she sits at home**  
**Feeding the baby, she's all alone**  
**She turns on TV, guess who she sees **  
**Skater boy rocking up MTV **  
**She calls up her friends, they already know**  
**And they've all got tickets to see his show**  
**She tags along, stands in the crowd**  
**Looks up at the man that she turned down **

**He was a skater boy, **  
**She said "See ya later boy" **  
**He wasn't good enough for her, **

**Now he's a superstar**  
**Slamming on his guitar**  
**Does your pretty face see what he's worth? **  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends   
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
**There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside **

He's just a boy and  
I'm just a girl  
**Can I make it anymore obvious?**  
**We are in love, haven't you heard**  
**How we rock each others world? **  
I'm with the skater boy,  
I said "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show,  
**I'll be at a studio**  
**Singing the song we wrote **  
**About a girl you used to know**

I'm with the skater boy...

Jade sung the end note while every one cheered both of them. Once they were done he picked her up and spun her round. Jade looks closer in the crowed and saw Claire with Nathan. Jade's son had a shirt on saying: 'My daddy's a skater boy' she smiled and walked off the stage, glad to be with this baggy clothed, super star.

Such a simple song ment so much to this young mother who was a secret ballet dancer.

_*A\N Thanks for reading R\R ?*_


End file.
